GTA 5 Places To Go
Are you getting bored of GTA V Online already? Are you planning on making videos and want to have the most fun and interesting things happen? If yes, then this page is the place for you! From places to go and to explore to things to do and try. Have fun! Places to Go Maze Bank Arena Roof: Get some cars up on top using a cargobob helicopter! The roof seems almost like a perfect small nascar track. Have fun racing friends on the roof while at the same time trying not to fall off! Secret Airport Hangar: '''Head to the far back end of the main Los Santos Airport behind the largest hangars. There you should find a stair case going up to a dorr that opens into a secret bunker/ base thing. '''Playboy Mansion: A huge backyard with a custom cave-in swimming pool. Try not to take selfies with the topless girls, their boyfriends don't like that. Military Base: Ya, Ya I know very common... but did you know that you can get into a secret laberatory? Just head to the doors below the main lookout tower (tallest) to get inside. Quite a large area too! Good place to regain heath and possibly snipe some forces from the top windows! Airport Jumps: '''Yes almost EVERYBODY knows about these... however, they never do get old! Try to hit a friend in a helicopter by ramming a car into it when jumping off the ramp, it tis' quite fun! '''Large Orange Ball Stands: '''Many locations actually. Try putting it in the back of a truck! '''IAA Office: Master parachuting first, as this is one rough ride. Once you get inside of the window, explore the complete office and the halls surrounding! Just for Sh**s and giggles, shoot the water tank, its amusing. University: Here you can find tennis courts, a running track, wierd dressed college students, and MORE! Chiliad Peak: Ride random things up to the top. (WARNING: DUMPTRUCKS DON'T MAKE IT) (I've tried it). Hey, why go slowly up the mountain and slowly down it too! Who cares if you die you respawn... hopefully. Grove Street: Simply eat a snack in front of one of these gangsters and expect World War Three. They have cool bmx bikes, so take one... if you live. (WARNING:THEY HAVE DOGS) Hollywood Sign: EVERYBODY MUST take a selfie with this at least once... other than that... it's just a sign. Tallest Crane: Climb the Ladder all the way to the top. Jump off or possibly jump across to the nearby building. Make sure nobody has a helicopter near you... (IT TAKES 5 MINUTES TO GET TO TOP!) Your Apartment: Why not have a party. Get a girlfriend first of course! Call her, and have some free dances right in the comfort of your home, and your drugs and alcohol. (DO NOT DRINK GREEN JUICE -too healthy!) Narnia: Ok there is no Narnia in GTA V... at least not yet. Sorry this felt necessary for this page :) North Yankton: Not sure if this is patched or not... simply replay the first mission and join into a friends invite onyl session and go to south east ( I think) Section heading Write the second section of your page here.